


Stranded

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [13]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - OAV/OVA, Complicated Relationships, Ex-Best Friends, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Tragic Romance, Whump, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The winter storm bangs and bellows against the cottage walls, echoing the rage kindling once more in Suzaku's belly. He feels it deep. Julius Kingsley has vanished in the aftermath, as they escaped the country, and probably forever. The hollow self of Zero remains, as far as he's aware —Lelouch, with all of his turmoil and moaning, askingSuzakufor favors.Never.Never.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Who can believe I did something new for this fandom? Not me! I didn't think it was possible but here we are. My love for Suzalulu has never died. I remember watching the new stuff with Lelouch and Suzaku and feeling heartbroken by it but also SO VALIDATED. GOD. I LOVE THEM. I missed this show a lot. :C I guess a lot of us do too.
> 
> If there's any Suzalulu fans out there, come say hi! Thoughts/comments appreciated as well!

 

013\. Stranded

*

_Water._

The mountains howl. Lelouch's voice drifts in and out, murmury and soft like the newly fallen snow. His bare chest shudders with an inhale, hands fumbling and crossing protectively against himself.

Suzaku keeps his back to him, calmly and patiently tossing in another lump of wood for the glowing, dusky-colored fireplace. He undoes his royal blue-and-gold Rounds cloak, slinging it carelessly to the back of a chair.

_Water… Suzaku, please._

His face does not twitch with sympathy, or any concern as Lelouch bows into himself on the rug, coughing hoarsely, bangs sweeping over his nose and to his exposed, Geass-powered left eye.

If all of the snow outside could melt into lakes and rivers, Suzaku would end this now.

_Drown_ him in the nearest one.

(After all, it's the very _least_ that Lelouch deserves for his crimes, against his family and friends.)

The winter storm bangs and bellows against the cottage walls, echoing the rage kindling once more in Suzaku's belly. He feels it deep.

Julius Kingsley has vanished in the aftermath, as they escaped the country, and probably forever. The hollow self of Zero remains, as far as he's aware — _Lelouch_ , with all of his turmoil and moaning, asking _Suzaku_ for favors.

Never.

_Never._

"Get some sleep, Lelouch." Suzaku raises himself to his feet, glancing towards the other man with clear indifference. "We'll be moving on in a few hours—" He frowns, staring at Lelouch grasping at his wrist so suddenly, _violently_. That ugly, shimmering Geass focuses in Suzaku's direction.

Lelouch's teeth grit, his lips curling to a faint sneer.

"You… did this…"

"No, _you_ did this, all of this happening right now," Suzaku growls out, brows furrowing. Instead of jerking out of Lelouch's hold, he continues looking down on him, eyes lidding. Suzaku's voice trembling with fury. "Every person you've manipulated, _killed_ … you're never going to hurt another innocent person. I'll make sure of it."

_"I hate… you…"_

Suzaku nods.

"I know," he says with more composure, leaning over and pushing his thumb underneath Lelouch's eye, gently wiping the stray, warm tear from his cheek. "I can live with that."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
